


Technique

by bonehandledknife (ladywinter), Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: The Mountains Are The Same [46]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Furiosa is the most eaten out character in fandom history, Multi, and sex, here be lizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Technique: Specialized moves given names to help communicate what to do to another person.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>"You can join in, you just can't move from your spot," Kompass told Ace gleefully.</p><p>"It's like that, is it?" Ace snorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technique

When Max walked in, Rachet was setting Ace onto the ledge, telling him to take it slow all the while. Ace knew he was not recovered yet, though he'd been strong enough to be on his feet a while earlier today. He was still under strict rest orders, and stricter supervision by Furiosa and the others. Rachet fussed until Ace felt like he was close to being suffocated by cushions and care. His face felt strange with the feeling of it, and Ace blamed it on the surgery.

“Hey, stay by me for a bit up here?” Ace asked Rachet quietly, “Don’t want to overwhelm the guy at first, yeah?”

Rachet glanced over at Max and nodded, unconcerned, maybe even a little relieved. Ace knew the warboy was, well, _picky_ about certain things that might take some explaining, sensations he didn't handle too well, and Max's first time with them was not a good moment to figure out where they might clash.

When he was fully settled and surrounded by cushions, Rachet settled down next to him, pressing close like he sometimes did at night, a warm, solid contact. Ace might have felt a little smothered at the caretaking if he didn’t feel so fond.

Didn’t meant that stopped him from heckling the other war boy a bit, elbowing him a little.

"Nothing strenuous,” Austeyr said to Ace with an air of payback. He was also still recovering but was further along, and had made himself comfortable on the mattress with probably an excessive flapping of his arms. Kompass ducked away, next to him, a fond grumbling. The range of motion that had been returned to the lancer seemed to delight him every time, and most of the crew didn’t begrudge him for it although Kompass was getting visibly annoyed at how many time he’d gotten accidentally whacked in the face.

Privately Ace was wondering how much of an accident it all was and was waiting for Kompass to catch on. He’d like a front row seat to that, honestly.

"You can join in, you just can't move from your spot," Kompass told Ace gleefully.

"It's like that, is it?" Ace snorted. Then he spied Max, drifted to a halt just inside the doorway, looking uncertain. "Ha! Good that you're here."

Max startled a little at this reception.

"I'm not allowed much yet, but _you_ ," Ace quirked a grin, marvelling at how it made his face feel, "can act in my stead."

“Delegating, are we?” Furiosa murmured, smile lurking around her mouth. She was sitting on the mattress, taking off her boots.

"I am growing into this Imperator thing," Ace said grandly.  

Rachet giggled, and Max’s face turned tentative, staring at the spread of them all. Furiosa reached out a hand to him, eyes hopeful, and he was already moving to kneel at her side before Ace could direct that he should help her take off her arm.

“If you do it wrong, you’ll get an earful from me,” Ace said sternly, chiding, perhaps just a touch excessively so for the situation and it caused Max to dart his eyes over. Ace nodded at him, remembering their conversation on that ledge, the man’s fears, and Max apparently heard what Ace had meant, because his shoulders drifted down a bit from around his ears.

_I won't let you fuck up._

Furiosa had looked between them and eyebrowed Ace a question.

“I got this, Boss.” He returned. Then nearly laughs into his next words, “Imperator, ‘member? Seem to recall someone giving me the belt for it.”

“Wonder who could be so foolish.” She shot back.

“Not me.” Max grumbled.

Furiosa looked at the man like they just shared a joke and then slipped out of the final binds for her arm. Which Max put aside, and then tentatively reached for Furiosa's shoulder. She nodded encouragingly, and he trailed his hands over her skin.

By this time Kompass had settled himself on the mattress and was heckling Austeyr for not healing faster and gaining better control of his hands. The other war boy just hummed and told Kompass he needed a smaller head so it wouldn’t get in the way of his arms.

Furiosa made a small sound of frustration and Ace looked back at her. Apparently impatient with Max's hands not getting to the muscles that were aching, she pulled off her top. The motion and its resulting sudden exposed skin put an abrupt end to the chatter in the room.

"We not moving fast enough for ya, Boss?" Kompass asked, voice low and warm.

He reached out to put his hand in her side, and she leaned into it a little, making a pleased humming sound.

"I don't know, what are you thinking?"

Kompass paused to wait for their attention. "Think it’s a good time to race lizards."

Furiosa twisted her head towards him. "What?!"

Max groaned and dropped his face against her shoulder. “You're _never_ going to let go of that, huh?"

"Nope," Kompass grinned. "Didn't want to disappoint, since you seem to be expecting lizards and all."

Austeyr had his face in his hands, face red, shoulders moving as if he was laughing, and Ace tried to stifle his chuckle.

"Hey Rachet, is that a lizard in your pocket or…" Kompass continued, and they had _planned_ this, Ace realised. Maybe just to tease Max, maybe to take away from the seriousness of the moment of the wastelander new in their midst.  

"Yes. Yes it is," Rachet grinned, carefully whipping his lizard out.

Furiosa snorted a laugh. "You are terrible, all of you."

Max was chuckling softly, forehead still against Furiosa's bare shoulder, looking relaxed instead of tense.

“Stop playing with your lizard and give it here,” Ace shook his head and held out his hand.

“Yes Imperator,” Rachet replied cheekily, and handed it over, "You can play with my lizard if you want."

Austeyr howled with laughter, and then laugh-cursed as the motion pulled on his stitches.

“I’m gonna stuff it in a box, that’s what I’m gonna do,” Ace retorted, over the sounds of laughter. He put the foodstuff away.

"How do you _deal_ with these guys," Max asked Furiosa, laughing into his hands.

"It helps I like lizards too," she grinned back, leaning into him.

“Don’t mmm, think those like being constrained.” Max muttered and would you look at that, the man blushed. "Rather, um, move freely."

Ace felt reassured with the joke, just the fact that Max felt comfortable enough to join in with the silliness.

"Good point. You should take off your pants," Ace said imperiously.

"I think that was a suggestion that we _all_ take off our pants," Furiosa smirked, unbuttoning her leathers. She wriggled her hips backward, and Kompass automatically reached out to grab the cuffs so she could slip out more easily.

Max seemed to stare awkwardly for a moment, hands twitching at loose ends, so Ace encouraged him, “Max, you heard her. Depants yourself.”

"Willing to help," Furiosa flashed Max a grin, and that got him moving on his pants. He left on his shirt, which… weird, none of them ever wore shirts and it seemed strange to wear one during sexing especially. Touchin' felt good on skin, why'd you wanna keep cloth on? Austeyr must have agreed, because he reached for the hem, tugging it up.

They all startled when Max hissed, smacking Austeyr's hand away, and moved so his back was to the wall, eyes wide and arms tightly around himself as if to defend his shirt, eyes darting at them as if they’d blame him for trying to keep it.

"Uh, hey, sorry," Austeyr stumbled, wincing. "Didn't mean to— you can keep it on if you want."

Ace remembered that as a bloodbag— former bloodbag— the man probably had a tattoo on his back. Maybe he didn't like it to be seen. Ace wouldn't have either, if he'd had a tattoo like that. Bloodbags usually had their shirt on anyway, he must be more used to it.

"Don't need to take off anything you don't want," Ace confirmed, pitching his voice low and soothing. “Nothing wrong with that.”

Max stared at him for a bit, and edged back a little more onto the mattress.

Furiosa was laying still, watching, saying lowly, “Hey. You’re okay now.”

Ace thought quickly, looking at Max’s cornered expression, and caught Kompass’ gaze, flicking his eyes towards Furiosa. They ain’t getting nowhere if Max was getting one of them day fevers, and none of them liked to be stared at for their night fevers so he’s guessing the feral’s probably the same about this. Kompass gave a small nod in agreement and ran the back of his nails along Furiosa's side. She squirmed, distracted from Max, making a little squeaking sound that had them all chuckling. Austeyr caught on, bent down to trail a long lick up the sensitive skin of her inner arm.

"Aus!" it burst out of her, trying for admonishment but tinged with laughter, and she reached out to pinch his nipple in retaliation. Kompass chuckled and reached across Furiosa to pinch the warboy's other nipple, and then they were a squirming, laughing tangle as Austeyr tried to simultaneously get away and move closer.

Ace watched Max relax by slow degrees now the attention was away from him, and nodded to himself.

When they'd all calmed down again a few minutes later Max cautiously moved away from the wall, and Austeyr, noticing, moved back a little so the Wastelander could be next to Furiosa.

Max hovered close, closer than he’d been to the sexing in all that long while, but still only watching Kompass knead Furiosa's back, a hand gripped tight on his dick as if to prevent himself from doing anything.

"Come on Max, touch her," Ace suggested. "More hands are always better."

Austeyr chuckled and stroked the back of her knee from where he lay, and Max finally put his hands on her, lightly trailing up her arm and to her shoulder. Then he leaned in to kiss her collarbone, the hollow there, and she sighed an encouraging "Oh.."

He was hard - they all were - and Furiosa made an appreciative noise as she lounged against the mattress, lightly trailing her hand down the outside of his hip. Kompass nosed along her shoulder and neck, and she laughed a little at the way she kept getting distracted. Ace recognized the indulgent sound, kind of wry, kind of self-deprecating; he liked it because it’d usually meant that the crew was working together well, that they could induce a sound like that in her.

Austeyr reached over him to stroke her side, and Max stilled for a moment at the warboy's arm draped over him. It’d reminded of the skittishness of some new crew, or hell, even Furiosa before Sprocket and him got her use to touch.

"Shine?" Austeyr asked softly, and Max breathed out, moved a little as if trying out the touch, feeling Austeyr's body closely behind him but not pressing.

Kompass lifted his mouth from Furiosa's breast with a suckling pop sound that made her twitch. He reached over to tap Max's arm twice, deliberately.

"If you want something to stop," he murmured, meeting Max's eyes for a brief moment to make sure the man understood, Furiosa watching the two intently. When Max nodded, Furiosa's hand came up to cup the back of Kompass' head, pulling him back to her nipple as she sprawled fully back on the bed, and he chuckled roughly against her skin.

Max seemed to like the sight of that, Ace thought. But then, he thought as adjusted himself in his pants, it’s not like it was a sight not to like.

Furiosa hooked her nub lightly around Max's head and encouraged him to her other breast, and it was hard to tell who made the inadvertent moan that followed, but Ace felt himself twitch in his pants.

Austeyr moved in a little closer, lightly pressed up against Max's back so he could trail his fingers down over Furiosa's belly. Either the man didn't mind the contact, or he was distracted, but he gave no reaction. Ace saw the war boy lean up to speak into Max’s ear and his mouth tightened around Furiosa’s breast until she arched against them all.

Furiosa's hand came down to grab onto Austeyr's forearm, and she steered him further down her belly, to where she wanted him. His fingers trailed to her pubic hair for a long moment, teasing, and then, judging by her approving moan,  found their mark. Her hips twitched.

“Boss, you don’t need to do anythin’ today, we’re gonna make you feel so shine. Make you think of England.”

Max’s head darted up and the strangest expression crossed his face. Kompass’ head popped up, looking confused and Rachet murmured a questioning sound.

“ _England_?” Ace asked for them all.

"Yeah, Feng said that was when you laid back and let other people make you feel real good. Thinking of England."

“Oh well, then, you all better make her real Englandish, boys.”

Max pretty much crashed his face between Furiosa’s breasts, shaking a little. Ace would be more concerned but he thought maybe the wastelander was laughing. Strange sort of humor, that man. The wastes could do that to a person.

“Real,” Max gasped for breath, still chuckling as he raised his chin to rest it on her breastbone, “real English, yeah.”

"Sounds good," Furiosa gave him a bemused look, “but you know what would sound better?”

"His mouth on you?" Ace suggested. Not like it was hard to guess where her mind was at.

Kompass and Austeyr exchanged a look over her head, and nudged Furiosa’s legs up from either side of her, the soles of her feet flat on the mattress while she swatted at them, laughing.

Max had a look on his face like he was startled at how good that idea seemed, and shifted down to between her legs, one hand curling around her thigh as if he needed the contact.

After a long moment Furiosa made an impatient sound that suggested Max wasn't getting to the point as she might have liked, and Ace chuckled. Austeyr and Kompass both pressed in against her torso, surrounding her, anchoring her with their arms and bodies just as she liked.

"Come on man, don't keep her waiting," Ace said.

Max hummed and his head moved. Ace couldn't see very well from this angle, but Furiosa made a hiss that sounded like 'yesss'. Her hand clenched around Kompass's forearm.

Ace had wondered if this would be like usual when new crew did this for the first time, either hesitant and with Furiosa getting impatient, or overly enthusiastic and needing instruction to make her feel good. Kompass moved down a little in anticipation of needing to instruct, but the man was apparently experienced in this, because judging by the noises he tried a few things, listened carefully to her reactions, and had her gasping in a short amount of time.

He seemed to be enjoying himself, Ace noticed with approval.

"Fuck," Furiosa choked out at some point, hand blindly reaching down to grasp Max's hair, "Fuck, fuck—"

Max didn't stop, just licked and sucked at her with even more enthusiasm, and she cursed again.  

"That was an instruction," Ace clarified.

Max paused, looking up with his face wet with her juices, and it took him a moment to focus and understand.  He darted his eyes around and then to Ace, as if asking for permission. Ace met his eyes and then flicked over his gaze to Furiosa, who was making it very obvious what she wanted.

“What’re you lookin’ at me for? Sounded plenty clear to me.”

Furiosa tugged on his hair, trying to move him up over her, and he finally hummed and went.

"Yeah?" he asked her.

Her "Yesss.." trailed off into a moan as he rutted against her. Ace wasn't sure what was happening but Furiosa nudged Kompass, and Kompass moved his hand down between them.

Max made a startled sound at the touch, but Kompass clearly helped the man's gearstick into Furiosa, because he trailed off into a groan. She sighed with low-voiced satisfaction as he seated himself in fully, encouraged by Aus’ hand petting his lower back. Stayed there for a long moment, leaning up on trembling arms so he could look into her face.

Max made little grunting sounds, and Ace thought Furiosa was using her inner muscles to squeeze him like she sometimes did, until he finally gave in and began to move. His eyes were closed, and Furiosa cupped his jaw with her palm, drew his face down to her until she could whisper in his ear.

Ace couldn't hear what she said, but Max moaned and let his forehead sink to her collarbone, hips speeding up. Not long later Furiosa's legs came up to wrap around his back, as if she wanted to keep him right there, and Max made a helpless sound, hips suddenly losing their rhythm. Ace couldn't blame him. He'd never been able to hold back against that feeling either, the way she anchored you against her, makin' it clear beyond all doubt that she wanted you right where you were.

"Sorry," Max murmured, panting against her skin.

"Shh," Furiosa smiled, petting his head. "That felt chrome."

She guided him to the side of her, touched her forehead to his for a moment, and then looked at Austeyr, still recovering from his surgery. Not that his gearstick gave any indication of that.

"You. Stay put," she told the warboy, with a grin that promised all sorts of good things. She moved over and straddled him, ground down against his gearstick until Austeyr was slick and wet with her fluids and Max's. Austeyr's hands came up, one on her hip and one to her breast, and his eyes were fixed on her face like she was the only thing in his world right now.

Ace couldn't blame him. Next to them, Kompass was stroking her back, Max watching with half-lidded eyes of somebody who'd just been sexed up right good, his hand on her thigh. When she leaned up, her hand on Austeyr's shoulder for balance, Max hummed a question and slid down his touch, helping them align so she could sink down with a groan of satisfaction.

She smiled down at Max in thanks, and Ace thought the man looked a little… Not that he _hadn't_ , before, but maybe even more now. Like they all looked at her.

"Nuh-uh, don't move," she said mock-sternly to Austeyr when the warboy's hips wanted to twitch up, and she began to ride him, hips moving slow and grinding, taking him however she liked. Austeyr slipped his hand to between their bodies, giving her his fingers against her clit. When he got them just right, her head tipped back with a breathless sound, and Ace heard himself gasp too, his own gearstick pulsing.

She took her sweet time with Austeyr, seeming to enjoy the little noises he made, the way the others kept hands on her, supporting and encouraging. Finally she began to move with more intent, her back gleaming with new sweat, and Ace wanted to lick her spine, wanted to _be_ there, share this, feel this rush with her. He wanted to tell Max to do what he himself couldn't get close enough for, but the words got stuck in his throat at the sight of them. At that moment Kompass bent close to nip at her hip, a hand sliding down and under, playing with Austeyr's balls probably, because the warboy made a strangled shout, hips twitching up into Furiosa, who shivered. She let herself sink forward as Austeyr's thrusts stilled, taking care not to put her weight on his still-healing torso, and he stroked her jaw, her neck, her head, smiling up at her with a dazed expression.

Kompass was kneeling next to her now, kissing her neck.

"Enough or more?" Ace heard his soft murmur, and she laughed " _More_ ," and it struck Ace _dumb_ , a bubble of awe and joy low in his belly at how this was _happening_ , how they got to have this, got to have each other and even if he couldn't be down there touching them, how _good_ it was.  

Furiosa let herself roll sideways off Austeyr, into Kompass' arms with her back against his chest. He made a happy noise and moved them so she was facing Max. Furiosa lifted her top leg, making space, and Ace could hear the slick sounds as Kompass rubbed the head of his cock through the mess of seed between her legs and then slowly pushed into her.

She moaned long and low, and next to Ace, Rachet moaned too, hand gripping himself, watching avidly. Ace was debating if he had enough energy and mobility to do the same, or if it would just be frustrating, when Rachet's free hand landed in Ace's crotch with a questioning hum, and when he nodded Rachet leaned into his side and stroked him a little distractedly, eyes fixed on Furiosa coming undone in Kompass' arms.

Kompass had her cradled against his chest, her head resting on his upper arm. One of his arms kept her snug against him, the other hand was at her clit, making her hips twitch while he fucked into her slow and powerful. Max was watching that hand, his own hand playing gently with her nipples. Her hand was under his shirt, lightly scratching his chest from the looks of it.  

Ace could see exactly what needed to happen. Maybe it just hadn't occurred to Max yet, sometimes it was easier to see things from a little further away

"You could, ah—" Ace began, but Rachet chose that moment for a squeezing, twisting stroke, and Ace almost choked on his words. Rachet gave him an innocent glance. "You could use your mouth on her," Ace managed.

Furiosa moaned at the suggestion, and the Wastelander's eyes widened. He shifted down to position himself, not waiting for Kompass to move away his fingers but fastening his mouth over both fingers and clit. Kompass laughed softly and patted the man's head fondly with this other hand.

Between a skillful mouth and a skillful fucking, Furiosa's body revved up hard, to the point where Max had to wrap his arms around her to hold still her hips. She made a rough keening sound, and then Ace watched with awe as she redlined, her spine arching as she spasmed wildly. Kompass had his arms tightly around her, keeping her safe and still just how she liked it, and Max was able to keep going, draw it out for her until she cried out, hand uncoordinatedly landing on his shoulder.

Somewhere in all that Kompass had also come, but Ace had barely registered, attention entirely on Furiosa and on the hand on his own gearstick. He drew Rachet closer against his side and cupped his own hand around the warboy's, increasing the pressure just enough to—

"Fuck…" Furiosa mumbled finally, sounding drowsy and a little giddy, half-laughing.

"What, again?" Max's face was wet.

"...not an instruction this time," Kompass sighed against the back of her head, already sinking toward sleep.

Austeyr chuckled, moving so he could lick Furiosa clean. She made tiny whimper sounds, body over-sensitive, and hands reached out to stroke her soothingly, bringing the gravity back to her limbs by slow degrees.

Her eyes met Ace, and she made a beckoning gesture before her hand flopped back down. Ace chuckled and let Rachet help him down to the bed.

"Nice delegation work," Furiosa told him, her face still half buried against Kompass' bicep. The glow in her face, the way her body was draped against Kompass, the utter content in her, made Ace feel light in his stomach, and oddly proud that he'd been able to give this to her. He stroked the back of his fingers over her cheek, and she gave him a drowsy smile.

Before Ace settled down he sought out Max with his eyes. The man had moved to the outside of the group, but he was turned toward them all, contentedly leaning up on his elbow. Ace raised his eyebrows at the man in question - _'Are you okay?'_ \- and got a nod in return.  

Max’s arm was draped over a jumble of limbs, fingertips lightly resting on Furiosa’s arm, connecting himself to the rest of them and Ace was almost afraid to call attention to it. Ace honestly wouldn’t be surprised if they came up on more stumbles in the future, more moments when the other man found himself retreating or some strangeness of the Wasteland came to attack. But he thought they might be able to figure it out, between all of them.

That’s what crew’s for.

* * *

  
Furiosa woke in a tangled pile of warm bodies, the awareness returning to her body slowly. She felt good, a little sore but in a nice way, a way that reminded her good sexing had happened recently. When she remembered exactly how that had come to be, she felt her face grow warm with the memories. They had— and _Max_ had— and it had been so _good_.

She shifted a little, stretching out her limbs. Wiggled her toes and made a comfortable little sound.

She heard an amused huff of breath and saw Ace was awake, his head propped up on Rachet's shin. He met her eyes and then looked over to where—

 _Oh_. Where Max was asleep on the bed with them, curled up on his side

Furiosa found herself smiling helplessly at it and when she looked over at Ace, he was smiling too. Furiosa idly reached out and trailed a fingertip over his lips, wondering if he looked different - happier? - than she remembered or if it was the glow of the moment making it seem like he did.


End file.
